Nobody's home
by luci-guinassi
Summary: A few years ago she would have dismissed him. Saw the pride painted in his beautiful face and judged him. But she was lonely...A relationship born out of loneliness that could never have been in another situation. Might become a full story but for now no


_When I was young_

_I never needed anyone_

_And makin' love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone_

_Livin' alone_

_I think of all the friends I've known_

_But when I dial the telephone_

_Nobody's home_

_All by myself_

_Celine Dion_

In a quiet corner of a bustling street was a cozy lonely little coffee shop. Inside sat a young woman brooding with a cup of coffee. Her name was Kagome and she had failed once more. Her life had always had crossroads but she had always been optimistic.

Now she was lonely, she had been dumped by her boyfriend (well that didn't matter much), her older sister Kikyo, her only family member that spoke to her, was more than 1,000 miles away and she'd failed as a dancer once more.

She sipped the coffee. It's agrid taste burning itself deeply into her tongue. She wasn't going to cry. She sat there long hours trying to build up her resolve again. It wasn't working. Finally she stood up dropped a few coins on the table and left. The walk towards her home was long. The winter wind bit deeply. She arrived, took of her boots, took of her clothes and sprawled herself naked underneath her comforter. Soon she was asleep.

The next day she awoke slowly. Grogginess making her forget the past days events for short happy minutes. After all memory does tend to forget dire situations. She went through her activities almost as if though she were a robot. Then she went to work. She worked at the Home Depot. Had for more than 4 years. After all she hadn't been able to study in the University after graduating school. There hadn't been money and she hadn't been especially crazy about the idea either. That had been a mistake. She wished she could change that.

Kagome bowed her head remembering so many mistakes. The clang of screws falling to the floor woke her up. Damn it. Stop it. You'll get through this. She snorted. All she needed was to lose her job.

The days continued like this for Kagome. The typical routine. Work, eating cheap and sleeping bare under her covers. Stripped of her dream.

She met him one of those boring days, a week before Christmas. A few years ago she would have dismissed him. Saw the pride painted in his beautiful face and judged him. But she was lonely...and men seemed to take her mind of situations. While his demeanor showed annoyance and superiority there was a hint of sadness behind his cool golden eyes. That's how she and Sesshomaru came to be. They never made commitments, neither did they state any feelings and they rarely spoke but they eased each other's loneliness. Both seemed to have an unspoken truce. Life was easier and they were secretly glad to have met one another. But one day Kagome finally got the break she had been waiting for. Within the day she was gone. She thought about saying goodbye. Telling him that she could have loved him. She truly could have. She didn't, after all they were just words. They wouldn't mean anything to him. And so she was gone. She went to a dance studio. They loved her. Said she had something. Maybe it was the loneliness in her eyes and the joy that seemed to spark at moments. Or maybe it was the way she lost herself in the graceful movements. The way her body seemed to hum a sad tale.

When she was alone in her boarding room. That's when she remembered the days of her childhood. The beautiful moments she had felt loved by her mother. The little gossip sessions with her friends. The kisses between herself and Sesshumaru. Hot and cold, burning ice. She would curl up in her bed and think about calling them.

She'd tell her mother she was sorry, though it should be the opposite. Maybe she'd ask her friends how's life? You got married? Then she'd pretend to care. And Sesshumaru she'd make up an excuse for not saying goodbye. They'd share a slow and comforting conversation. And then she'd be left lonely again.

No... she wasn't going to set herself up for more pain.

She'd go to sleep once more. Slowly life seemed to ease up. The nights of loneliness became more far apart and soon her career seemed to light up. She was becoming recognized. People knew her name; she'd even appeared on television once. She forgot about Sesshomaru. Found a nice guy named Kouga and continued with her life. A year passed. Her friend Sango, almost a sister, invited her over for the Holidays. She was married to Miroku a kind man whom Kagome found herself at ease with. His aura seemed to relax her. She accepted happily. She didn't think that going back to her old village would bring pain. She thought it would make her feel triumph. After all she had managed to escape that town. She had managed to make her name somehow known. But it suddenly felt like nothing. Especially once she saw him. He was exactly the same as before. His pale face was turned up. His body held pride fully. One who didn't know him wouldn't see the slight bow of his shoulders. His golden orbs remained piercing.

She had turned away. Nearly ran back to Sango's home. She had cried all night. The onslaught of emotions that had hit her was totally incomprehensible.

He was still there, alone. Her family still wasn't there. And her dream just wasn't what she longed for anymore. The feeling of being somebody didn't mean you were somebody. It didn't make you anything to be known superficially. People claimed to know you but never truly understood you. Save for a few, like Sango and Miroku. But they had a life; a child well on the way. She had stayed behind in the past. He seemed to have too. Finally after gathering courage she went to see him. He accepted her gladly. Didn't even wonder about her sudden departure and appearance. In another time they couldn't have ever been but at the moment they could.

Well that's it for today. I'm not sure if It'll be a one shot or if I'll continue it because truth be told this came out of nowhere and I rarely get inspiration to continue a story. So I hope whoever read this enjoyed it.

Luci_guinassi


End file.
